Our screwed up friendship
by Ocean Lady
Summary: House y las incógnitas hacen una pareja verosímil y fascinante. Viñetas. Hilson/friendship.
1. La necesidad de ser necesitado

**DISCLAIMER**: nada de House MD me pertenece. Esto es por puro entretenimiento.

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

**"La necesidad de ser necesitado"**

Pasada la madrugada seguía imbuido en los informes de sus pacientes enfermos de cáncer. Por esas horas de la noche quedaban pocas enfermeras junto con algún otro médico de guardia en Princeton. Él no tenía necesidad de hacer horas extras o si quiera resignar tiempo de sueño para cumplir con sus tareas, porque cauteloso y responsable, al menos para con todos sus pacientes, cumplía a _raja tabla_ sus consultas. El adjetivo de "brillan-boy" no devenía precisamente del hecho de que resplandeciera como una bombita de 100 watts. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Cuddy no tenía de qué preocuparse, nunca rindió cuentas por su profesionalidad ni puso las mejillas ante las Autoridades del Hospital por alguna extrañeza o falla, tan comunes en la personalidad atronadora de cierto Jefe del Departamento en Diagnósticos, en su conducta; pero tampoco le preocupaba que no tuviere otra cosa mejor que hacer por las noches más que llenar papeles aburridos ingiriendo un sándwich paupérrimo, siempre dejado a medio consumir. Mientras que el oncólogo maravilla siguiera llegando a horario a su Clínica, cumpliera con sus rondas de pacientes terminales y se mantuviera dentro de los cánones de la conducta monótona que le conocía desde siempre, nada cambiaría en la rutina repetitiva de James. Absolutamente nada.

Respetado y respetable; tan cauteloso y responsable como para nunca llamar a atención de nadie, aunque más no sea provocar una reacción diferente a la de las enfermeras que desprevenidas caían atraídas por su andar pretencioso del "galán de bata blanca". Sin que lo mirasen o tomaran en cuenta sus diagnósticos "no tan brillantes como los del nefrólogo", sin preocupación aparente por lo que siente, por lo que hace afuera de su cubículo de cristal, por lo que lo plañe, por cómo lo torva la devastadora rutina del "hotel-hospital-hotel", Wilson seguirá paseando como un ente por medio de las personas que parecen mucho más vivas que él, continuará moviéndose entre miradas apáticas escondido tras la sombra de una mente brillante la cual si se lo propone puede opacar hasta al sol con su talento para la ciencias médicas.

A pesar de todo James Wilson espera por el llamado que todas las noches viaja a través de las líneas hasta su biper; bastará sentir la vibración del pequeño aparato para volver a respirar sin el nudo tensionando sus cuerdas vocales. Sabe que cuando vea la identificación del número que lo reclama saldrá pegando zancadas hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, y allí podrá olvidar que la miseria de su vida se desintegra en la indiferencia, que no interesa si come, si duerme, si respira o si llegase a pasearse desnudo por la Clínica. Nada de eso tendrá importancia al momento de encontrarse con quien espera por su ayuda porque cuando ésa llamada llegue hasta él habrá hecho algo realmente relevante: salvar a un hombre de un jodido dolor crónico y de los trucos mentales a través de los cuales no resiste la peligrosa tentación de las inyecciones de morfina.

Parece ser que Gregory House es el único que entiende _su_ necesidad de ser necesitado.

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

**N/A**: dedicado a todas/os las fans de esta preciosa amistad y a ustedes, lindas autoras-lectoras que siempre me acompañan en mis historias. Va dedicado a ustedes. Saluditos.


	2. Nunca estar donde se debe estar

**N/A**¡gracias **Remsy** y **Dark** de corazón!

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

"**Nunca estar donde se debe estar"**

Dedicó la tarde entera a preparar la cena de ésa noche. De vez en tanto canturreaba escuchando canciones románticas por la radio y por momentos sentía un leve ardor en las mejillas al imaginar el después---, de aquella cena. Combinó los condimentos en amalgama estratégica para levantar los ánimos, aunque con mezclar jengibre, curry y pimienta levantaría hasta los muertos de sus tumbas. Es que él tenía gustos particulares difíciles de saciar, y no era que ella pretendiera colapsarlos a todos en una misma noche pero esperaba que surgiera el efecto esperado.

Se hizo en el pelo una cola, vestía un corto vestido, tacones altos y por más que sus piernas parecieran dos finos escarbadientes a él nunca le importó que no fuesen las de una súper modelo. Pinto sus labios de rubí, perfumó su piel con jazmín y esperó sentada sobre una silla doblando las servilletas, acomodando los cubiertos, deseando que las velas no se consumieran hasta que él llegara. Ésa noche iba a reconquistarlo.

Él tocó la puerta, ella lo recibió besando sus labios con naciente pasión mientras que él correspondía a su beso con tan solo una caricia en su hombro. Ella cortó la conexión dando un paso hacia atrás, extrañada, sorprendida, sabiendo que la profesión de médico estaba desgastando el matrimonio. Él sonrió al ver la cena servida.

"Pensé que tendrías ganas de comer tu comida preferida"; le susurró al oído, ayudándolo a quitarse el sobretodo gris.

"¿Bonnie has cocinado toda la tarde?"; preguntó ladeando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su mujer.

"Sólo para ti"; aseguró ella chocando con dulzura la calidez de sus labios contra los de él.

"Estoy cansado, cielo."

Bonnie retrocedió aún más, observando a un Wilson distante, cada vez más lejos de sus brazos. Limpiándose el labial corrido lo invitó a la mesa aunque de todos modos ésa cena no fuese lo que ella esperaba.

"Cuéntame cómo te fue el día de hoy"; expresó Bonnie cortando un pedazo de carne.

"Lo siento no tengo ganas de hablar"; respondió James bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

"Nunca quieres hablar de tu trabajo…"; dijo cansada de escuchar lo mismo todas las noches. "…al menos conmigo."

Bonnie se levantó de su silla tirando con poca elegancia la servilleta que estrujaba entre sus manos y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio, afligida por detrás de la puerta, llorando un amor que no llegaría a ninguna esquina.

En las horas nocturnas cuando la complejidad de la enfermedad con la cual trataba lo estresaba, el sentimiento de desazón ante la muerte inevitable de sus pacientes lo impelía a no encariñarse con ninguno, y la rutina junto con la Clínica le pesaba sobre la espalda, a James le preocupaba darse cuenta que quien lograba entenderlo con tan sólo miradas sin preguntarle nada no fuera precisamente su mujer.

Parece ser que su amigo es el único culpable de que él nunca esté donde tiene que estar.

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_


	3. Doloroso

**N/A**: gracias **Remsy**, **Dark** y **Liz**. Sin ustedes del otro lado estas viñetas no seguirían reproduciéndose. ¡Gracias, lindas! Esta viñeta se desarrolla al momento después del infarto de House, en la primera noche en su casa.

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

"**Doloroso"**

"No puedo---"; murmuró House dando por _finiquito_ el segundo intento por alcanzar el teléfono. Dejó caer el brazo a un costado de la cama, lastimándose el codo por la _caída libre_ de su extremidad. Estaba envilecido por la falta de sueño e iba juntando bajo los ojos índigos un peligroso cansancio de noches enteras sin dormir. En muchas de esas noches el insomnio no era producto del dolor de su pierna sino de la resistencia que oponía al cerrar los párpados, así no tendría que volver a soñar con músculo sano y fuerte; con una pierna viva irrigada de sangre caliente, desentumecida y librada de su leve parálisis. Si no soñaba ésa apolínea utopía no existía.

Levantó el brazo en un nuevo intento por alcanzar el teléfono. Elongó los músculos hasta sentirlos temblar, casi logró tocar el tubo cuando la pierna derecha se endureció contracturada en toda su longitud. Un anodino gemido expiró en su boca, un dolor gutural transportado por su ya irritada laringe de tanto gritar en silencio. Desde su salida de la clínica cada noche era lo mismo: no poder dormir, sentir la fiebre de un músculo anquilosado, tratar de dar un paso en busca de ayuda y siempre tropezar. Desear haber muerto.

Atravesaba el infierno de su vida. Sin Stacy llenando el vacío de cada habitación, iluminando la casa con su delicada sonrisa no quedaban razones para mantener la fe en más nada que no fuese la premura de la parca. En soledad, sintiéndose traicionado por el mundo entero sólo le quedaba recurrir a una sola persona.

Con su imagen en la cabeza se animó a un tercer intento logrando con éxito agarrar el aparato. Apoyó el tubo sobre su pecho para tratar de amainar la agitación del movimiento; la pierna se sacudía frenética y enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas a su cerebro. Pronto sus neuronas entrarían en cortocircuito.

Marcó el número que apenas podía memorizar. Una voz contestó desde el otro lado de la línea, una que conocía a la perfección. Al escucharla House comenzó a suplicar. "Wilson…, ven por favor. Duele, duele mucho---"

"Ya voy, House, resiste."

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x


	4. Aférrate a tu mejor amigo

**N/A**: esta viñeta está referida a "Paternity"

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

"**Aférrate a tu mejor amigo"**

Está a un costado de la euforia del público que arenga a los equipos. Observa el partido. Cualquiera puede pensar que es el padre de algún muchacho. No entrará, no es el técnico ni es parte del equipo aunque se sienta partícipe con cada fibra de tu ser.

Por primera vez no esta observando a un paciente, alguien que haya salvado de las garras de la muerte como ya es su costumbre, tampoco ha decidido _así porque sí_ abandonar la cálida atmósfera de su oficina en Diagnósticos para ver un "partiducho" que no es de las Grandes Ligas.

No.

Está escrutando su sueño proyectado en un simple partido, dibujando en el joven que corre y corre sobre el verde pasto habilidades que fue perdiendo desde el infarto. Reproduce, o al menos intenta, los pases de la pelota con pequeños movimientos de su mano estrujando el extremo curvado del bastón erguido a su lado.

Hace tiempo que lo observa todo desde un costado, sentado en el banco de suplentes esperando ser llamado. Hace tiempo… cuando el dolor se volvió espantosamente cotidiano, cuando adoptó las pastillas como si fuesen galletas y cuando una _tercera_ pierna se unió a las otras dos.

Pero no todo es malo o gris. Muy en el fondo, hundido en el gigante océano satírico dentro del cual ahogó su encanto, sabe que el sol todavía lucha contra la lluvia, y que un día "gris" no es lo mismo que uno "negro".

¿Y por qué sabe todo esto? Porque a pesar de todo siempre va a aferrarse a su mejor amigo, el único que le hará olvidar que no puede correr, sólo casi caminar.

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

**N/A**: esta viñeta es un tanto especial para mí –por no decir muy, muy especial. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias **Lis, Remsy y Zen**. Son todas tan amables que no tengo más palabras de agradecimiento.


	5. Elegir House POV

**N/A**: hay un pequeñísimo spoil de **"Skin deep"** (segunda temporada… si no me falla la memoria, jajaja). Dedicado a todas las fans de esta intrincada y hermosa amistad. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"**Elegir"**

_--- House POV ---_

Estrujar la cicatriz doliente, frotarse el músculo anquilosado o retorcer la palma ampollada sobre el extremo curvado del bastón no hará que el dolor desaparezca. Lo sabe. Sin embargo no puede evitar que la anatomía busque sus propios medios para lenificar los espasmos.

Como médico brillante descubrió que no existen sustancias en las yemas de los dedos que liberen toxinas productoras de antígenos combatientes de dolores crónicos, pero prefiere creer que si tuerce la espalda haciéndose un ovillo o aprieta muy fuerte la herida la falta de circulación le adormecerá la pierna entera y eso sería, en todo caso, mejor que sentirla arder por estar muriéndose muy lentamente.

El dolor se expande desde su epicentro, el muslo derecho semi-extinto, hasta las últimas ramificaciones del cuerpo. De a poco el genio va desmotivándose, el pre-diagnóstico pierde su forma y las cadenas deductivas que llevarán a la nueva paciente hacia su salvación comienzan a ser carcomidas eslabón por eslabón. Es imposible poder pensar con claridad, divisar una luz de esperanza, cuando el sufrimiento se convierte en el punto fulgurante que no deja ver otra cosa. Hace tiempo ya que House no ve otra cosa mas que ése punto, punzante, blancuzco, que lo arrastras más y más hacia la adicción. Y de fondo escucha la voz de Cameron, firme aunque sin dejar de parecer dulce, llegar hasta sus oídos con represalias, avivándole el dolor dentro de su pierna. Es que el "péndulo moral" de Allison nunca se detiene, y no dar aviso sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con la reciente modelo que ingresó a diagnósticos iba en contra de lo que ella suponía que era lo correcto.

El dolor continúa su vertiginoso ascenso. Para este momento ni el maltrato por simple diversión hacia sus pollitos, el piano o millones de frascos de vicodin pueden engañar a su mente del dolor que siente, ni siquiera distraerla del tortuoso padecimiento durante una milésima de segundo. Entonces recure a James sabiendo que a penas le esboce "me duele la pier…" volverá a psicopatearlo tirándole con los artículos que leyó entre consulta y consulta sobre la psicología moderna por la cabeza. House tendrá que rezongarle para que cierre la boca y haga lo que le pide, y Wilson no cerrará la boca ni se prestará a ser su títere. Pero a pesar de eso tratará de encontrar una manera para aliviarlo, ya sea con palabreríos retóricos o más recetas; sea con su pura y simple presencia o con la infinita insistencia suya de que todo su rollo es psicosomático. Gregory sabe que no hay otro que lo entienda del modo que Wilson lo hace, y que él va a escucharlo, a ayudarlo, cuando necesite un respiro.

James es y será quien asista a House cuando todos los demás le sean indiferentes, el paladín que tratará que el dolor de su mejor amigo muera con las pastillas y no que House muera de dolor.

Por eso House siempre elige a Wilson.

* * *


	6. Bastones Superpoderosos

**N/A:** nada de House MD me pertenece.

**N/A**: dedicado a todas a las que nos encanta el sarcásmo de House.

* * *

.---.---.---. **Bastones súperpoderosos**.---.---.---.

**House POV**

"_Se esconde en su oficina y no ve a los pacientes, porque no le gusta el modo en que lo mira la gente. La vida le jugó una mala pasada y va a desquitarse con el mundo_".

Cuando un enfermo llega a Diagnósticos por la necesidad de ser diagnosticado para House no es más que un nuevo idiota a quien hay que explicarle por qué demonios usa bastón. ¿A caso él les pregunta por qué ingresan aullando, con sarpullido y vomitando?

Transmitirle seguridad al paciente, consolarlo en su desgracia, o explicarle que su _accidente_ no ha afectado su inigualable juicio médico-deductivo nunca fue mayor preocupación para House. Esos asuntos emocionalmente _cursis _e irrelevantes, que sólo quedan bien en telenovelas de cuarta, son cosa de filántropos incurables como James Wilson o Allison Cameron ya que al ser mujer es más propensa al romanticismo desmesurado. Qué mas da detallar un infarto muscular mal diagnosticado por médicos incompetentes si el moribundo de turno ni en tres vidas seguidas va a poder entender; qué mas da si le inspira confianza o no a un paciente que de momento pasa por sus manos sino no lo quiere de _amigo_, para qué perder tiempo en obviedades.

House usa bastón y punto.

Sin embargo, soslayando el instinto "humanitario" de House los que creen conocerlo saben que ese bastón no es cualquier bastón.

A decir verdad House no es _completamente_ él sin su erguido _amigo_ al lado, sin aquel al cual estruja con fiereza desmesurada cuando el poco dolor que siente del músculo necrótico parece matarlo de a poco. Aunque peligroso cuando lo utiliza como _garrote_ para golpear sillas, mesas, escritorios y puertas de vidrio de todos sus colegas, o cuando lo esgrime enhiesto como el báculo celestial del _¡Oooh todopoderoso Doctor Gregory House!_, símil los héroes de capas negras y calzones rojos con calzas azules de las clásicas historietas, nadie puede negar, ni negarle, que ha salvado más vidas que Batman, Superman, Spiderman y todos los X-men juntos.

* * *


	7. Seductoras Incógnitas

* * *

Seductorias incógnitas

"…_para tratar enfermedades somos médicos, tratar pacientes es el conveniente de esta profesión…" _

Cuando un enfermo llega a Diagnósticos un nuevo acertijo le guiña enigmático el ojo a House. Desde que ingresa en camilla el _fulano de tal_ el gran signo de interrogación que lleva dibujado en su agónica frente termina por acaparar toda la atención del Jefe del Departamento.

Si los acertijos fueran mujeres coquetas que visten zapatos de marca con taco, esquivan y desafían como cual saltimbanqui a las fuerzas administrativas y se maquillan por las mañanas, House sería el hombre más requerido y necesitado (pasándole por encima con una topadora a la reputación de Wilson) de la humanidad, y el mujeriego más sin vergüenza de la historia mundial femenina. Hasta le abrirían un nuevo Récord Gines exclusivo para él.

Es que House y sus adivinanzas hacen una pareja verosímil y fascinante, resulta hasta seductor verlos _interactuar_ mutuamente al acertijo y a House, a House y al acertijo. Es _delicioso _observar a House delineándolo imaginariamente con líneas deductivas grabadas en la pizarra blanca, escribiendo en color negro elegante, garabateando _pedazos_ de conclusiones que van saliendo de la galera, tachando y volviendo a re escribir los trazos que no parecen concordar mentalmente con el contorno sutil de la incógnita; y al acertijo, del otro lado, cruzado de brazos, mirándolo expectante desde su escritorio mientras juega con su pelota roja.

A veces cuesta llevarse bien, House no es fácil de seducir ni los acertijos fáciles de ser seducidos.

Algunas incógnitas que entran por la puerta grande de Princeton como _divas _de teatro no son más que un fiasco disfrazado con lentejuelas y plumas de pavo real, otras son sencillas de descubrir pero es intrincado el camino para llegar hasta ellas, y otras se esconden por debajo de miles síntomas falsos mientras retan a un duelo de espadas el ingenio del nefrólogo.

House las admira por igual, se _enamora_ de todas, de cada nueva incógnita que precede al la vieja del paciente anterior que ha sido curado. Es tal su _enamoramiento_ voraz que es capaz de arriesgar su psiquis intrincada y hasta su vida, _venida a menos_, con tal de no dejar escapar a ninguna. Las acepta con los brazos abiertos sabiendo los riesgos que se corren, también si eso implica tener que hablar con algún paciente.

_Gajes del oficio_.

* * *


End file.
